Broken Promises
by XxNeonShadowsxX
Summary: Some promises aren't meant to be kept in the world of superheroes. And Bruce can't help but break the one that mattered the most. Warning: horribly depressing, character death.


**A/N** WARNING: This is really depressing, in my opinion. So, don't read if you're suicidal or anything, okay? It's put under Tragedy for a reason...yeah. I don't kill of characters usually, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Sorry it's kinda sad...well, really sad, actually. Hope it's good anyway.

**Disclaimer **I can't really think of anything to put here that's witty or clever, so I'll just say it straight up; I don't own Young Justice. ...Dang it. I sound too serious.

~Aiva

* * *

It was just a normal. Actually, it was easier than a normal mission; just a bunch of no-name thugs and a small bank robbery. Yet, somehow, things still went terribly wrong. Robin let out his familiar cackle as he launched himself at the muscular criminals, flipping and evading their attacks easily, all the while landing quite a few of his own blows. Caught up in the fight, the Boy Wonder didn't notice the gun pointed straight at him. And as the ruffian's finger tightened on the trigger, Batman's logical mind quickly analyzed the situation.

Robin would not have time to duck. By the time he reacted to the warning, the bullet would be on its way towards his chest. It was at too close of a range for the Kevlar to do much good, and Batman wasn't close enough to knock the gun out of the man's hands. So he followed the only course of action available to the Dark Knight at the time; he took the bullet.

Robin's eyes narrowed as the thugs immediately ran off, and he knelt beside his mentor, dread coursing through him. He ignored the escaping criminals, instead focused on the blood pooling on the ground underneath Batman. A thick, sickening feeling of fear began to course through his veins, and Robin felt his breath catch in his throat as he noticed the fatal bullet wound, just below Batman's heart. The older vigilante's breaths came in pained gasps now, and Robin felt himself grow cold with the horrible realization that Batman may not make it through this one.

"No…" Robin muttered, reaching for his communicator. A weak hand stopped in, and Robin saw Batman struggling to stay conscious. "It's too late, Robin," Batman murmured. Robin shook his head, denying the truth as long as possible. "No!" he repeated more forcefully. "Y-you're going to be fine," he added, taking in a shaky breath. Batman coughed, and Robin frowned at the clogged sound. _It isn't supposed to sound like that, _he thought with rising panic.

"Robin, promise me…it won't be…be like last time," Batman rasped out. "Promise me that you'll get over this."

"It's not going to be like last time!" Robin shouted, losing his composure as he began to shake. No, no, no. He was _not _going to lose another father. "I'm not going to lose you!"

"Robin," Batman said, the word painful. Robin felt tears sting his eyes, and he ripped his mask off, revealing the tear-filled baby blue eyes. No one was around, and it didn't matter anymore. He pulled Batman's cowl down. He didn't want them to be the Dynamic Duo in…in Bruce's last moments. Robin stifled a sob at the thought. He wanted them to be father and son, like they were supposed to be.

"I promise," Dick choked out, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

"Good," Bruce breathed, a small smile touching his face as his body relaxed.

"No!" Dick shrieked immediately, desperation giving his voice a sharp, heart-breaking edge. "You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

"I'm so sorry, Dick," Bruce coughed out. "I…I can't keep that…promise…anymore."

"No!" Dick repeated, on the verge of hysteria. "I-I can't watch you fall too!"

Another smile touched the face of dying Bruce Wayne as he stared at his ward, his _son, _an affectionate look in his eyes that not many saw. "Dickie-bird," he whispered, "I'm happy to fall for you."

And then he died.

Dick saw his body still, saw the light fade from his navy eyes, but couldn't bring himself to accept the fact that Bruce was gone. "No!" he whispered fiercely, body shaking with violent sobs as he clutched the dark fabric of Batman's uniform. "P-please," he added, voice breaking. "Don't l-leave m-me. I c-can't do this a-again," he sobbed out. Bruce didn't respond, and Dick felt himself shatter.

Ignoring the sticky blood coating the ground, he curled up next to Bruce, laying his head on his still chest. "Please," Dick sobbed out. He got no response again, and Dick squeezed his eyes shut, unable to see that horrible, glazed look in Bruce's eyes, the blank look on his face. Dick sobbed a little harder, body shaking violently as he pressed himself closer to his father's lifeless body, memories flashing through his mind.

* * *

_Dick stared up at the man, noting the familiar features. Still, he was big and tall, and Dick shrunk back with a small whimper. Bruce knelt down, a gentle look in his eyes as he held out his hand. "I'd like to adopt you," he said quietly. "If that's okay with you." Dick studied him for a moment with wide blue eyes, then let out a small nod, taking the offered hand hesitantly. Then, he quickly wrapped his arms around Bruce, hugging him tightly._

_"Thank you..." he whispered, closing his eyes. Bruce ruffled the boy's dark hair in an affectionate way, hugging him back._

* * *

_"I'm s-sorry," Dick whispered, blue eyes staring at the ground. Blood dripped from a cut on his forehead, and some bruises dotted his arms. He winced as Bruce stared at him. "I-I just thought I c-could patrol alone. I w-wanted to be b-brave, like you," he added in a whisper. Immediately, Bruce hugged the boy in a tight embrace. _

_"I'm not mad, Dickie," Bruce whispered. "I was scared."_

"_But Batman never gets scared," Dick responded, confusion clear on his young face. Bruce looked at him carefully. "He does if his Robin gets hurt," he said quietly. Dick looked down. "I'm sorry, Tati," he whispered. Bruce murmured words of comfort into the child's hair as Alfred began to bandage his wounds._

* * *

"_Did I do good?" Dick asked eagerly, a bright, cheerful look in his blue eyes. Bruce gave a small smile, ruffling the young boy's dark hair. "You did excellent," he praised, and Dick glowed, rushing forward to hug his father._

* * *

_"Dick!" Bruce shouted, thrusting the door open. Dick whimpered, tears streaming down his face as the nightmare continued to linger. Without another word, Bruce rushed forward and gathered the sobbing boy into his arm. "Shh, Dickie-bird," Bruce soothed, rubbing the child's back comfortingly. "I'm here now. I'll always be right here."_

* * *

The memories, now bittersweet, continued to wash over him, and Dick sobbed even harder. "I miss you, Tati," he whispered.

* * *

Wally woke up to the sound of tapping on his window. Grumbling, he looked at his clock. The digital numbers read 2:07. Scowling, the redhead slipped out of his bed, moving to the window. Only one person would sneak up to his window this late – well, early. "Rob," Wally mumbled, grumpiness edged with sleepiness. "It's 2 in the morning." Then Wally noticed two things. First, Robin wasn't wearing his sunglasses, meaning he had come as Dick. Second, his normally cheerful blue eyes were filled with tears.

Without hesitation, Wally wrapped his best friend in his arms. "Dick, what happened?" he asked, voice quiet and urgent. What had happened? Was one of the team hurt? He met the younger boy's gaze, noticing the distant, haunted expression. "Dick?"

The dark haired teenager's body shook with barely suppressed sobs as he buried his face in Wally's embrace. "Bruce," he mumbled. "_Dad. _Tati. I-it was j-just a p-patrol. B-but th-there w-was a g-gun, a-and I wasn't p-paying attention," Dick sobbed out. "He's g-gone, Wally."

Wally felt his heart break as he saw the raw pain and grief in his friend's baby blue eyes, tinged red from the tears that were streaming heavily down his pale cheeks. "Oh, Dick," Wally breathed, hugging him tightly, trying to offer some comfort. "I'm so, so sorry."

Dick whimpered, lithe frame trembling violently as he sobbed quietly. "I-I watched h-him g-go. H-he _f-fell_, j-just like…like _they _did. I-I was w-watching th-them d-die all o-over a-again," Dick managed to say.

"Shh, Dickie," Wally said, unsure of how exactly to comfort him best. He knew that no matter what he said, it wouldn't help anything. "It's alright, it's alright. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Dick merely cried harder, and Wally tensed. _Crap, _he thought, _what did I do wrong? _"Th-that's what h-he s-said t-too," Dick managed to get out before breaking out in even harsher sobs.

"Shh, Dickie," Wally repeated, rocking back and forth, trying to do everything he could to make Dick feel better. "I _am _here for you. I'm not leaving, I promise. I'll stay right here with you, okay, Dickie?"

Dick nodded, sniffling as he buried his face in Wally's shirt, just wanting to feel better. "I-it h-hurts, Wally," Dick whispered in a heart-broken voice. "I-it h-hurts so b-bad."

Wally felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, and he squeezed his friend more tightly. "I've got you, buddy," he responded. "I'm here. I'm right here, Dickie."

A minute passed, and Dick's tears finally ran out. He was still sobbing, and the liquid still stained his cheeks, but he literally had run out of anymore tears. Instead, he just shook, letting out pained whimpers occasionally. "Will you be alright, Dickie?" Wally asked anxiously. He knew that was a stupid question, but it slipped out anyway.

Dick hesitated, then nodded, sniffling a little bit. "Yeah," he whispered brokenly between sobs. "I promised."

* * *

**A/N **My heart has officially shattered into a million pieces...well, I did warn you it was depressing. Sorry about that...reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
